Earth Angel
by Cheli-chan
Summary: Mimi Garland gets more than she expected when she starts working for Umbrella. RE Characters included: Annette, William and Wesker
1. First day

I would've never imagined my life turning out like this...

I never really dreamed of becoming a scientist when I was kid, or I never imagined being in love with a monster.

I wonder how to begin with my story, perhaps by introducing myself. My name is Mimi Garland and I used to be a scientist working for Umbrella...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

It all began on an ordinary day in Semptember, an ordinary in Raccoon City. The year was 1980, and it was my first day working for Umbrella. I was 18 and recently graduated from University, I was the top in my class. In the real world, that was an achievement. With Umbrella, I was just like everyone else. A nobody...

6:00am, I arrived at my destination, a mansion in the Arklay woods. I assigned to assist a Dr Birkin with him research and his experiments, but I was just 1 of 5 assistants assigned. Someone was sent to escort me to my work, I took note of the way to get there because the mansion was huge. It would take me at least 3 months to get familiar with the building.

When we finally arrived, I introduced myself to the other assistants but none of them replied. They stood silent awaiting orders, like robots. I followed the trend and waited to meet Dr Birkin.

A couple minutes later 2 men walked in, both were blonde and both looked around my age. One was wearing sunglasses and black clothing and the other one was wearing casual clothes with a clipboard. They finished their conversation and walked past us, the guy with the clipboard gestured us to follow. Which we did. Walking in a straight line behind them like mindless goons. They stopped in front of the lab door and started calling out names. One by one, other's started being called away. Then my name was called out, I walked up to the two scientists with my head down.

"Yes sir" Was all I managed to creak out

The guy with the clipboard outstretch his hand towards me for a shake.

"I am Dr Birkin, welcome aboard our team Miss Garland"

I shook his hand and nodded.

"And this is Dr Wesker"

I looked over to Dr Wesker.

"Enough chit chat, we have work"

He then walked off towards the Birkin then walked into the lab, and I followed. For the rest of that day we just tested subjects and formulas. We eventually finished at 12:00am. 18 hours working, with only 2 breaks. This was only the begining. Without saying a word or speaking to anybody, I arrived home and went to bed.

{ Sorry it's short, I just wanted to leave it at a cliffhanger, and you'll understand the title of the story when you get further in } 


	2. Meeting Annette

6:00am, rise and shine. It was going to be my second day with Umbrella.

I arrived at 7:00am. I was hoping today would be better. I was completly shattered yesterday. All I did was go home and then go to sleep. Then wake up and come to work. Although I'm sure I'm not the only one, everyone else is walking around like ghosts. Not to mention everyone having bags under their eyes, no wonder why that guy wore sunglasses.

I did tests on animal subjects for five hours and then we had a lunch break. I went into the lounge to find all the people in my department sleeping except for a few. I walked over to the ones who were awake. I smiled at them, but none of them returned one.

_"Hello, I'm Mimi. Nice to meet you all."_

Two of them walked off, my eyes glanced at the ones who walked away. One woman remained standing.

_"Never mind them, they are just tired. You're new right?" _The blonde woman asked me

_"Yeah I am, I started yesterday."_

_"You'll be like them in a couple of days. Have you met Dr Birkin and Dr Wesker yet?" _

_"I did actually, yesterday but it was only a brief incounter. I'm sorry, what's your name?"_

_"My apologizes, I'm Annette Genero. I started here a couple of months ago. It looks like Umbrella are getting as many recruits as they can."_

_"Yeah I guess.."_

_"Do you want some coffee?"_

_"Sure, I'd love some"_

Annette went over to the coffee machine and made myself and her a cup each. She walked back over and handed me one.

_"Thanks."_

Annette simply gave a nod. I think I would become friends with her. Annette Genero.

{ So I wanted to continue this, the next chapters will be longer. I just had to rush it as I have to do English coursework. So Yeah, Annette has entered. Although her and William aren't going out yet /3 but they will start in this story as well as Mimi and a certain someone }


	3. Accidents happen

Days past, days turned into weeks. Weeks turns into a month.

A month had gone since my first day, me and Annette only talked during break time. I had learned that she has a crush on Dr Birkin, they would be a great couple but her failed attempts of flirting with him hadn't succeeded. He was too involved in his project, he didn't notice. I told her I wanted to be a someone and to be noticed in the company.

After a morning of failed experiments. I was in a faul mood and didn't even talk to anyone. I can understand what Annette meant by '_You'll be like them_.' I walked over to the coffee machine and decided to go back and try again. As I was walking I didn't even realise my shoelaces were untied, I ended up stepping on one of them and falling over with my coffee in my hand flying out of it and hitting something.

_"OWWW! "_

I looked up to find the coffee had spilt on Dr Wesker. Before I had time to apologize he had stormed off. This isn't what I meant by being noticed. I felt so embarressed, only to find Annette laughing at the back of the room. I gave her a glance and she stopped.

_"Well you caught someone's attention. I don't think this will go un-noticed."_

I could feel, this wouldn't be the end of it.

{ Sorry but really busy and can only write little bits but I don't want to stop }


End file.
